


lillies drabble collection

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: ChaSang are cute forbidden love in space, F/M, Gen, HyuKenBin are royalty drama, M/M, NBin are gay panic tm, Taek and OC are hundred percent cotton candy softness, each chapter is an independent drabble, tags updated with every prompt fill, twitter drabble prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Prompt Fills from Twitter





	1. index

Index:

[ **pyrrhic** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371021/chapters/48309835)

OTP - HyuKenBin (VIXX)

Summary - Jaehwan plays a dangerous game.

[ **basorexia** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371021/chapters/48386920)

OTP - NBin (VIXX)

Summary - Hakyeon sighed to himself, wondering what he was supposed to do with all his feelings.

[ **astral** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371021/chapters/48388003)

OTP - ChaSang (VIXX)

Summary - Sanghyuk was a free spirit belonging to the stars even if his heart lay on Akkaris.

[**cafune**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371021/chapters/48391099)

OTP - Leo (VIXX) x fem!OC

Summary - The increasing intensity of the light falling through the window wakes Taekwoon up.


	2. pyrrhic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan plays a dangerous game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the lovely [Sarah](https://twitter.com/longjyans)

** _pyrrhic_ **

_ won at too great a cost _

"Check" Sanghyuk said, placing the rook in position to kill the King. Jaehwan smiled sardonically before leaning back on his chair.

"What are your plans for Hongbin?" Jaehwan asked.

"I thought I had to defeat you at the game for you to help me" Sanghyuk said, looking at the board and then at him.

"No matter what move I make, you'll defeat me in a maximum of three moves" he dismissed.

"The Crown Prince has to die. There is no other way for me to get the crown" Sanghyuk stated.

"And you need my help in getting rid of Hongbin?"

"He trusts you and no one else."

"And soon you'll prove him a fool for trusting me" Jaehwan mused.

"It isn't personal. I love my brother but I need the crown" Sanghyuk said.

"Isn't this too much candor with a traitor to be?" the elder man asked.

"You'd be a fool to think all of my cards are on the table in front of you" the prince said, leaning back himself.

"I need to think about it" Jaehwan said finally. He tipped the king over and Sanghyuk nodded. 

Jaehwan hadn't said yes immediately but he also hadn't said no. Sanghyuk would have trusted him less if he had given an answer quickly. As it stood, he didn't trust the other very much.

"Thank you for your time" Sanghyuk said, getting up and leaving quickly.

Hongbin waited till he saw his brother's carriage leave the mansion before emerging from the secret chamber behind the curtains. He sat down in front of Jaehwan who was looking at the board thoughtfully.

"I'm partially hurt you didn't say no immediately, my love" Hongbin said, studying the position of the pieces remaining.

"A quick glance at this board would tell you that if my queen took Sanghyuk's knight then he would have to rush to save his king while I could easily move mine out of danger" Jaehwan said.

"Surely Sanghyuk noticed" Hongbin frowned.

"Two moves and one king would be dead. And the power to determine which one lies with me" Jaehwan said.

"And what is the price for your loyalty?" Hongbin asked.

"The game wouldn't be so interesting if you knew all the answers, now wouldn't it?" Jaehwan asked with a grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this does not meet the prompt at all (TAT)


	3. basorexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon sighed to himself, wondering what he was supposed to do with all his feelings.

_ **basorexia** _

_ The overwhelming desire to kiss _

“Hyuuuung” Hongbin whined, feeling restless.

“Stay still for a few minutes!” Hakyeon insisted, dabbing the blender on Hongbin’s face. Normally Hakyeon would practice with their stylists but they were busy with the other member’s scheduled activities.

“How much longer?” Hongbin asked, leaning forward on the chair he had been sitting on.

“I just need to compare the contours on either side" Hakyeon said, stepping away from the chair. 

Hongbin relaxed imperceptibly. The proximity had not helped his stupid unrequited crush and Hakyeon touching his face had most definitely not helped.

Hakyeon leaned down and cupped his cheek. Hongbin knew his face was heating up but Hakyeon was too busy studying his face to notice his panic.

"Hyung" Hongbin pouted. He knew Hakyeon was weak for it and he was not above using this to his advantage. This was a do or die situation and Hakyeon biting his lip thoughtfully was pushing his line of self control into danger territory.

Hakyeon, on the other hand, hoped that Hongbin wouldn't notice his trembling hands. He looked so cute even if he was being a brat. His hair was in disarray since he had been lying down before Hakyeon had pulled him out and his oversized hoodie made him look softer than the pleasant cloudy sky outside.

Hongbin pouted and Hakyeon knew this was a terrible idea. His naturally peach coloured lips became more irresistible whenever he pouted (Hakyeon had a sneaky feeling Hongbin knew). He made the mistake of glancing at them and he could swear his heart was going to explode.

"You are terrible" Hakyeon huffed, pushing him away. Hongbin grinned at him before rushing out to the bathroom to get his makeup off. Hakyeon sighed to himself, wondering what he was supposed to do with all his feelings.

Sequestered away in the bathroom, Hongbin wondered the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - NBin is Gay Panic TM at its finest


	4. astral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk was a free spirit belonging to the stars even if his heart lay on Akkaris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Names of places are not significant)

_ **astral** _

_ of or relating to the stars _

  
  


"I can show you the world" Sanghyuk sang. Hakyeon laughed, rolling over to the side. Tears fell from his eyes by the sheer force of happiness he felt.

"Shining, shimmering, splendid" Sanghyuk continued, amused at how his boyfriend responded to him. 

Well, secret boyfriend. His relationship with the prince of Akkaris was a secret known only to the two. To the eyes of the outside world, they were merely childhood friends. 

The prince only maintained the friendship out of politeness and charity for the space travelling merchant. While many disapproved, Hakyeon couldn't care less. He was proud of his association to a brave and honorable man like Sanghyuk.

At the moment, his secret boyfriend had decided to serenade him with songs from an eons old movie from a foreign planet. It wasn't very chivalrous to make the prince of the land cry but it still have Hakyeon butterflies and made his heart warm.

"You are terrible. All I did was ask about your travels" Hakyeon said, wiping his eyes.

"But I was serious! Come with me and see the cosmos" Sanghyuk insisted.

"I have responsibilities to my people here" Hakyeon reminded him.

"Your elder brother can take care of it. Surely you can be spared for a few months?" Sanghyuk asked, frowning at Hakyeon. Hakyeon fiddled with the cushion he was lying on and focused his gaze on its frills and trifles.

"I wouldn't even know what to do in space" Hakyeon confessed. He felt embarrassed. Sanghyuk had told him stories but Hakyeon knew he would be a fish out of water if he accompanied him.

"There isn't much to do. We'll travel to The Cantina and swindle some bandits out of their ill gotten cash and make a dash for Quoreen where we will spend it all gambling with the affluent" Sanghyuk planned. 

Hakyeon almost thought he was serious if not for Sanghyuk's roguish grin. He hit his shoulder, giving him an indignant glare to match.

"Maybe all we will do is take a tour by Dorin and see the pretty gardens. You will love the flowers there. Or stop by Veni because the lantern festival will happen in a few days and the sky is filled with colourful lights" Sanghyuk said.

"That would be pretty" Hakyeon admitted.

"Even if we stop nowhere, I could spend an eternity in space, just gazing at the stars" Sanghyuk admitted. 

He had a far away look in his eyes and Hakyeon smiled to himself. Sanghyuk was born with wings on his feet and wanderlust to match. He was a free spirit belonging to the stars even if his heart lay on Akkaris.

Sanghyuk turned to look at him and Hakyeon noted how the lighting made his eyes twinkle. Suddenly Hakyeon understood why Sanghyuk could spend forever looking at the stars.


	5. cafune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The increasing intensity of the light falling through the window wakes Taekwoon up.

** _cafune_ **

_ the act of running your fingers through the hair of someone you love _

  
  


The increasing intensity of the light falling through the window wakes Taekwoon up. He groans when he checks the time on his phone. It's too early for a Sunday morning. It's too early to be awake. It's too early to think frankly.

He turns around and sees Haebin fast asleep. He frowns when he notices that she shifted out of his reach some time over the night.

Taekwoon frowns. It's too early in the morning but he's wide awake and Haebin is not in his arms. The world is being highly unfair to him at the moment.

So he scoots over and lays his head on her back and puts his arm around her waist. Her body is warm and her rhythmic slow breathing is soporific. Taekwoon closes his eyes and falls into a light slumber. They have time… right?

Taekwoon wakes for a second time when Haebin stirs. He moves so that she can turn and snuggle into his chest and he smiles. He kisses her forehead and she sleepily tries to return the favor but kisses his chin.

Taekwoon laughs softly and Haebin buries her face in his chest. He pulls up the blanket and covers her so that she remains warm.

"Five more minutes" comes the automatic response.

Taekwoon hums and runs his hands through her hair. It's soft and he mindlessly continues, wondering if he has all the ingredients to cook her favourite dish for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one touch me, I am soft.


End file.
